diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo Immortal
Diablo Immortal is a mobile MMOARPG (massively multiplayer online, action–role-playing game) for Android and iOS devices. Plot The game will tell stories set between the events of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction and Diablo III, taking place in the year 1270,2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-04 though many of the game's plot points have their origins in the Eternal Conflict.2018-11-06, DIABLO IMMORTAL: CLASSES, ABILITIES, WORLD, AND Q&A AT BLIZZCON 2018. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-11-13 The catalyst of the plot is the destruction of the Worldstone. Although destroyed, its fragments carried Baal's corruption with them, wreaking havoc across Sanctuary.2018-11-02, Diablo Immortal Cinematic Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2018-04-11 The game's main antagonist is Skarn, Herald of Diablo, who seeks to gather the Worldstone fragments to resurrect his master and reignite the Eternal Conflict. Simultaneously, a fledging Coven has emerged, its cultists roaming the land and spreading corruption wherever they trod. The game's plot will include what happened to humanity after Tyrael destroyed the Worldstone, how Tyrael was able to reform in Heaven,2018-11-04, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal Press Conference - Wyatt Cheng and Allen Adham. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-13 the activities of Deckard Cain, why Malthael abandoned Heaven, how the Demon Hunters were founded, what the golden age of Westmarch was like2018-11-02, Diablo: Immortal is coming to your phone, lets you slay demons anywhere. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-03 and the schemes of Adria and Maghda. The player's character is a hero who allies themselves with the remnants of the Horadrim, aiming to prevent the enemies of Sanctuary from reclaiming and controlling the Worldstone.2019-11-01, Diablo Immortal Update. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2019-11-18 It has been indicated that the game's narrative may extend beyond the 1270 timeframe; when asked if vinaigrette-type stories will feature, the developers responded that "twenty years gap between Diablo II & III is a long time." Gameplay The game uses touchscreen controls. Characters are controlled using a virtual thumbstick on the left side of the screen while the ability cluster is located on the right. The class skills were designed around the mobile interface, to move a character and target a skill simultaneously. It is designed to be played in a variety of ways in terms of time, ranging from short sessions to 5-6 hours at a time. Blizzard is considering adding controller support.2018-11-14, Blizzard believes in Diablo Immortal (Interview: Blizzcon 2018). YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-21 The game requires an Internet connection to play.2018-11-04, Diablo Immortal cannot be played offline. VG 24/7, accessed on 2018-11-23 The game is divided into two types of areas—outdoor areas, where any player can drop in and out of2018-11-02, Diablo: Immortal coming to mobile as a ‘full-fledged’ action RPG. Polygon, accessed on 2018-11-05 through "dynamic events" 2018-11-02, Diablo is getting a ‘full-fledged’ mobile RPG. The Verge, accessed on 2018-11-05 and dungeons, which are instanced, four-player experiences. Each dungeon has a specific number of monsters and a selection of bosses, while monsters will respawn over time in outdoor areas. At launch, the game will have eight zones and seven dungeons. Enemies in the game don't scale to the player. Dozens of players can operate in the same zone at any given time. Dungeons are a mix of handcrafted and randomized design. Players can play the game solo, but the dungeons are designed for team-play. Westmarch serves as the game hub, where players can interact with each other and purchase items from vendors before heading back into the world.Diablo Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-11-05 A loot system features, but at least in the demo, loot does not affect class appearance2018-11-02, Diablo Immortal Is A Simplified Diablo, Maybe Too Simplified. Kotaku, accessed on 2018-11-05 (in the final version, loot will change class appearance).2018-11-03, Diablo Immortal is an MMO. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-07-11 Loot cannot be traded between players. Legendary Items return from Diablo III. though each function independently rather than act as part of a set. Hardcore mode is unlikely to feature due to the issue of possible disconnects. However, the developers are looking at implementing a similar model.2018-11-02, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo: What’s Next Liveblog. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-07 Classes in the game include the Barbarian, Crusader, Demon Hunter, Monk, Necromancer, and Wizard. New classes may be added post-launch; the Assassin and Witch Doctor have been mentioned as possibilities. There is no mana or resource system, only skill cooldowns. Each class has a choice of 12 abilities and may equip up to 5 of them at a time. These include Ultimate abilities; each class gains a charge for their Ultimate by using basic attacks. Once this charge has been built up, players can choose to augment their basic attack for a short time.2019-11-01, BlizzCon 2019: Diablo Immortal Updates. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2019-11-04 Players will be able to join guilds. 4-10 players can share the same session, going by early game footage.2019-06-12, Diablo Immortal: Everything we know so far. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2019-06-13 Development The first hint of Diablo Immortal arguably goes as far back as 2014, where the idea of the fragments of the Worldstone being explored was raised at BlizzCon 2014. Valerie Watrous commented that it would be an interesting idea to explore.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-24 Reportedly, the idea of a Diablo mobile game was something Blizzard had discussed "for a long time" (as of 2018). Reportedly, the decision to make Diablo Immortal occurred in 2016 or '17. The game came together after discussions from both Blizzard and NetEase, and is a joint venture. NetEase was chosen due to their prior experience with ARPGs, and their presence in the Chinese mobile market. Reportedly, the main reason for the game's existence was to cash in on the Chinese market, where the Diablo series has been extremely popular. According to some sources, the original idea was to release the game in China first, see how it went, and then release it in the West. The source further claimed that in China, the quality bar was lower than the West and that the equivalent of an alpha game could be considered a full release there. However, Blizzard made the decision to give the game extra polish and carry out a simultaneous worldwide release.2018-11-22, The Past, Present, And Future Of Diablo. Kotaku, accessed on 2018-11-22 By late 2015, Blizzard was hiring for positions for a new Diablo project. By June 2016, Blizzard had opened a position for a game director.2016-06-29, UNANNOUNCED DIABLO PROJECT NOW HIRING GAME DIRECTOR. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-07-03 The position openings were either filled or removed by September 2016.2016-09-30, Diablo 4 job postings filled, Diablo 3 confirmed maintenance mode?. YouTube, accessed on 2016-10-04 In January 2017, Julian Love stated that in regards to another main series installment, "I think everyone wants that."2017-01-04, Developer Insights: 20 years of Diablo. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-01-23 In February 2017, David Brevik stated that "there's no doubt in my mind" that there would be a Diablo IV.2017-02-17, DIABLO 4 Will Happen, According to Diablo 2 Lead Dev David Brevik (Interview). YouTube, accessed on 2017-04-08 At BlizzCon 2017, Brandy Camel confirmed that Blizzard was "exploring what's next" for the franchise, but that they had nothing to show (to the public) yet. Diablo content creators were asked for feedback on what they speculated would be in the works.2017-11-05, DIABLO III: EXPLORING COMMUNITY. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-19-11 In December 2017, Goldman Sachs stated that a Diablo game was predicted to release in 2019.2017-12-12, Activision shares to get a boost from Overwatch, Diablo sequels, Goldman says. CNBC, accessed on 2017-12-13 In August 2018, Camel confirmed that multiple Diablo projects were in development.2018-08-08, Nevalistis Teases Multiple Diablo III Projects. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-08-10 In September of the same year, the existence of a new Diablo game was inadvertently revealed with a leaked description for Diablo: Issue 1.2018-09-08, “New Diablo Game Confirmed by Blizzard;” Diablo 3 Switch release date leaked? And more... YouTube, accessed on 2018-09-09 Again in September, Goldman Sachs sent a message to investors advising them of several launch announcements at BlizzCon 2018, including the Diablo IV project and a Diablo or Warcraft mobile title.2018-09-19, Goldman Sachs expects OW expansion at Blizzcon. Reddit, accessed on 2018-09-24 In October 2018, a "Reign of Terror" title was leaked via BlizzCon 2018 merchandise.2018-10-12, Diablo 4 Reign of Terror LEAKED via BlizzCon 2018 exclusive merchandise. Daily Star, accessed on 2018-10-12 Afterwards, addressing the issue, Blizzard stated: "these are names and copy used for some of the new products available at BlizzCon this year, and not direct references to content at the show."2018-10-12, Blizzard Denies Diablo: Reign Of Terror Is A BlizzCon Leak. GameSpot, accessed on 2018-10-13 In the same month, Blizzard stated that it wouldn't announce all of its Diablo projects at the event.2018-10-17, Diablo at BlizzCon 2018. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-10-22 The game was revealed at BlizzCon 2018. It would be a reminder that Diablo III: King Of The North was cancelled 4 years ago in favor of the mobile game. It is not being developed by Team 3.2018-09-15, Diablo Unannounced Game is a Mobile Game (Android/iOS). Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-09-16 Development is split between a Blizzard development team and a NetEase development team. The Blizzard team working on the game is fairly large in size. New content will be added to the game over time. As of BlizzCon 2018, there are no plans to port the game to PC, and its pricing model has yet to be determined. However, in a subsequent interview, it was stated that the developers were being "non-explicit" in regards to ports. It was mentioned that "future games" in the same vein would probably have cross-platform play, with Hearthstone being cited as an example. While the game looks similar to Diablo III, it uses different technology. Inspiration was taken from the prior games in regards to Immortal's systems. When choosing the game's classes, the classes of Diablo II & III were looked at. Six were chosen from Diablo III as it was felt that they represented the franchise "very well." One of the first considerations was the game's control scheme.2018-11-02, A group interview answered a lot of my questions about Diablo Immortal — and drastically increased my excitement for it. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-07 The game is designed to be played for all ages, while PC Diablo games will remain M-rated.2018-11-06, 블리즈컨 2018, 디아블로 이모탈 인터뷰 정리!. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 As of late 2018, the game originally had a mana system, but BlizzCon 2018 had been replaced with a cooldown system. During development, the team alternated between the Diablo III paradigm (where each class had its own unique resource) and the Diablo II paradigm (where every class used mana).2018-11-03, Blizzard Responds to Diablo Immortal "Reskin" Controversy - BlizzCon 2018. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 As of BlizzCon 2018, the itemization was also being looked into, including the possibility of socketed items. Both Diablo II and Diablo III were looked at for inspiration as to how to approach itemization. Similarly, as of this point in time, the game's business model has yet to be decided.2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Q&A Liveblog. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-09 In March 2019, NetEase CFO Yang Zhaoxuan announced that the game was "pretty much ready," but implied that the game's release date would be decided by Activision Blizzard.2019-03-04, 'Diablo Immortal' Is "Pretty Much Ready", According to NetEase CFO. Comicbook.com, accessed on 2019-05-03 In the same month, it was reported that the game was available for pre-loading in Taiwan.2019-03-13, Reshared from Diablo Immortal Reddit: Diablo Immortal can be preloaded in Taiwan. Reddit, accessed on 2019-03-13 The game is expected to receive monthly and/or weekly updates. These will include balance changes, new zones, dungeons, bosses, loot, additional stories, and new classes. Reception Reception to the game at its release was predominantly negative. Both the cinematic and gameplay trailers from BlizzCon 2018 received an overwhelming amount of "dislikes"; many more times than the "likes" amount in both cases. The Diablo Reddit was also noted for fans expressing dissatisfaction (it had to be shut down for a few hours due to the high levels of toxicity)2018-11-07, Rhykker Reaction: The Diablo Immortal Fiasco at Blizzcon 2018. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 along with YouTube.2018-11-05, Blizzard Says It Wasn't Expecting Fans To Be This Angry About Diablo Immortal. Kotaku, accessed on 2018-11-05 At a followup Q&A, the news that the game would not receive a PC release was met with boos, and taunts were thrown out throughout the session. One member of the public even asked whether the game was an "out of season April Fool's joke." Reasons for the outcry were pointed out as being how the Diablo series was predominantly a PC-based series, and that Blizzard partnering with NetEase was a source of contention, as Blizzard had previously kept development in-house.2018-11-02, Blizzard is taking a bruising over its ‘Diablo Immortal’ announcement. Digital Trends, accessed on 2018-05-11 It was also suggested that fan expectation for Diablo IV had played a role in the outcry. Threads included calls for a boycott, a petition to have the game cancelled, and justifications for disrespectful treatment of Blizzard employees. There were also accusations of Blizzard removing dislikes from the YouTube trailers, but others have suggested that the number fluctuations are an algorithm issue or an adjustment after multi-account votes were removed. Similarities with Crusaders of Light (another NetEase game) were noticed, leading some to call the game a reskin. Polygon concluded that the claims were accurate in as much that the user interface was indeed similar to CoL.2018-11-02, Diablo fans call Diablo: Immortal a reskin of a free-to-play mobile game. Polygon, accessed on 2018-11-05 According to Allen Adham, the control scheme was indeed taken from CoL, but pointed out that the control scheme is ubiquitous in the East, if not in the West. In a separate interview, on the question as to other CoL had been reskinned, Adham responded "there's no truth to that story," that the game had been built from the bottom up.2018-11-07,Rhykker Reaction: The Diablo Immortal Fiasco at Blizzcon 2018. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-09 Game websites were more amicable, but some pointed out the game's simplified gameplay when compared to Diablo III. Others gave more positive feedback. In response to fan outcry, Wyatt Cheng confirmed that other Diablo games were in development2018-11-05, Diablo Devs Try Again To Convince Fans They're Making A New Diablo Without Saying It. Kotaku, accessed on 2018-11-05 by separate teams.2018-11-06, DIABLO IMMORTAL: CLASSES, ABILITIES, WORLD, AND Q&A AT BLIZZCON 2018. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-11-13 In an interview with Kotaku, Allen Adham stated that Blizzard had expected some backlash to the game, but "not to this degree" and "that being said, we knew our audience here desperately wants to see and hear about one thing in particular." Nathan Grayson noted that Blizzard had made a blog post that had effectively told fans not to expect Diablo IV, but postulated that some might have taken this as an attempt at reverse psychology. Adham confirmed in the same interview that the blog post had indeed been intended to dissuade fan expectations for Diablo IV. In an interview with Blizzard Watch, it was pointed out that Hearthstone had received a similar reaction as well when first announced, and that they hoped to win over fans from the PC space. Adham has further pointed out that almost every release of Blizzard has either been on a new platform or in a new genre, that they had originally started making console games before moving primarily into the PC space. David Brevik gave a mixed reception to the game, stating that he was willing to reserve judgement, but was puzzled by Blizzard's decision to partner with Netease, given that Blizzard already had mobile experience with Hearthstone, and had a negative experience with outsourcing in StarCraft: Ghost. He commented that BlizzCon 2018 hadn't been the correct venue to announce the game.2018-11-03, David Brevik responds to Diablo Immortal announcement. Diablo.net, accessed on 2018-11-23 Jonathan Morin commented "I think I was ahead of my time," referring to his development of Diablo Junior 14 years before the announcement of Immortal.2019-01-22, ‘Diablo Junior’: Inside Short Lived ‘Pokemon’-inspired, Pre-‘Diablo Immortal’ Mobile Game. Variety, accessed on 2019-01-23 Gallery Diablo Immortal app icon.png|App icon Videos Diablo Immortal Cinematic Trailer Diablo Immortal Gameplay Trailer References External Links * Official Site * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.blizzard.diablo.immortal Diablo Immortal - Apps on Google Play] * Press Site Category:Games